The present disclosure relates to an image processing device including an image sensor, and an image forming apparatus.
In an image processing device including a line image sensor such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a spread spectrum clock generator (SSCG) that generates a modulation clock by modulating the frequency of a reference clock at a predetermined modulation cycle is occasionally used in order to reduce unnecessary electromagnetic interference (EMI).
However, it is known that, in the case where image data that is outputted from the line image sensor is processed on the basis of the modulation clock, density variations synchronized with the modulation cycle of the modulation clock occur in the image data. Then, depending on the relationship between the line cycle at which the image of each line is read from a document by the line image sensor and the modulation cycle of the modulation clock, a striped or band-shaped noise caused by the density variations may be visually recognized in the image data.
Therefore, in order to reduce an apparent noise resulting from the density variations as described above, an image processing device is available in which the line cycle is set so as to be an integer multiple of the modulation cycle.